


When they wake

by LetoaSai



Series: Where Hero's Sleep [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Forgotten Memories, Link is such a big brother, Link signs, Look at this Crossover no one asked for, M/M, Reunions, faded dreams, ish?, kept promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Sora let his heart lead him, he always had. It was only a matter of time before it reminded him of a promise he'd made while sleeping.





	When they wake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild
> 
> No one asked for part 1... here's part 2 that actually got a few requests.

The world was stunning and unlike all others they’d seen before. With the battle against Xehanort over with, the trio from Destiny Island could finally travel the way they’d always wanted. After everything they'd done, they'd been granted that much. 

Sora and Riku had both been to dozens of worlds and now they were all too excited to share them with Kairi. 

“So where are we now?” Kairi asked, breeze making her hair flare out. 

“Dunno. It was Sora’s turn to pick.” Riku said. “Where are we, Sora?” 

Sora had climbed up onto a boulder, taking in the view. The scenery was spectacular and had him feeling like he knew this place. This was exactly the sort of world they’d always wanted to visit together and have some kind of adventure. 

“Sora?” Riku said, appearing at his side. His hand trailed down Sora’s spine and rested at his hip. “You okay?” 

Sora nodded slowly. “Yeah. Sorry guys, i’ve never been here before.” 

Riku snorted, “What? Then why are we here?” 

“How like Sora.” Kairi laughed, cupping her eyes to block the sun and looking up at them. “Did you just pick the first world you found?” 

Sora ginned hands moving in front of him oddly. “It doesn't work like that! My heart lead me here, you know? Gotta mean there’s something fun around.” 

“Fun he says.” Riku mused, waiting until the view grabbed Kairi’s attention again before tipping Sora’s head back to steal a kiss. “It figures this is how you travel. No plans at all, just drifting along.” 

“It’s always worked before.” Sora admitted, drawing Riku closer again but was cut off by Kairi’s soft laughter. 

“You two invited me along. You shouldn’t have done that if this was supposed to be some kind of honeymoon.” 

“We’d have to get married before the honeymoon.” Riku stated but it was Sora that flushed red. 

“Okay, both of you can shove it.” He hopped off the rock and landed in the grass. He hadn’t realized just how well everyone would take his relationship with Riku. Apparently it wasn’t the surprise he’d thought it would be. “Here i am trying to share my adventures and what do i get? Mocked.” 

Kairi waved her hands in front of her, still teasing him. “You should be used to it by now. What’s with your hands?” 

Sora blinked. “Huh?” 

Riku jumped down next to him. “Will you feel better if i apologize?” 

“Yes, he will. Now, kiss.” Kairi grinned, using her hands to mime shoving their heads together. 

“Kairi says.” Riku muttered, cupping Sora’s face and pulling him back into a kiss. It started soft and slow but grew silly when Riku ruffled his hair and Sora pulled away laughing. 

“You were just complaining about us kissing and now you’re demanding it!” 

Kairi shrugged. “You guys are cute. I don’t have a problem with your affection i’d just like to find something to do.” She paused. “There are horses down there. I wonder if they’re wild or if they belong to someone.” 

Riku slid her and amused glance. “Have you ever ridden a horse?” 

She scowled almost instantly, hearing the challenge in his tone. “We could all learn together.”

“Oh so now you’re dragging us into this?” Riku crossed his arms, having just as much fun messing with Kairi as he did with Sora.

“Do you not want to?” 

“I didn’t say that.” 

“You’re impossible! Just one ride. Right, Sora?” She paused, nudging at Sora when he was staring out into space again. “Sora?” 

He jerked out of his thoughts again and smiled. “Horses? Yeah. Sounds like fine. I wonder if we just gotta approach them quietly or-”

“Hey,” Riku grabbed his arm and drew him closer again. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been spacing out since we got here. Is something wrong?” 

Sora forced a smile and shook his head. “It’s just this place. I’ve never been here but i know it. I feel…” Sora shrugged. “Sad.” 

“We could go somewhere else,” Kairi offered, sensing Sora was much more of a mess than he let on. “You can pick.” 

“No.” Sora said quickly. “No, that’s okay. I’d like to look around. This is a huge world by the looks of it.”

“For sure.” Riku muttered as his attention was pulled away, “What the fuck is that?” He pointed up in the air, accidentally coaxing the other two in a defensive stance in an instant. There was two huge birds in the air, neither seeming to give the trio the time of day and flew by.

“Any idea?” Kairi muttered. “I don’t feel any heartless.” 

“Yeah, I don’t sense darkness. They must just be normal here.” Riku agreed, relaxing. 

“Rito!” Sora beamed, missing his friends exchange a confused glance. “I bet that’s what they are. Cool!”

“What’s a Rito?” Kairi asked. 

Sora gestured up into the sky. “You know, like, a bird person.” Sore explained vaguely. “A Rito.” 

“Huh,” Riku hummed, looking up and finding the Rito nearly out of sight already. They were fast… “You learn that from Donald or something?” 

“I guess?” Sora shrugged. “Don’t remember but Donald could go on about stuff so maybe. I wonder if they’re headed to Rito Village! That could be cool.” 

“Horses first.” Kairi chuckled, headed down into the fields. It only took a few seconds for the other two to follower her. They’d spend the better part of the morning trying and failing to catch the horses but running after them had been half the fun. Had they really wanted to they could have jumped into the horses backs but spooking them seemed like a bad idea. 

They roamed the hills, occasionally coming across strange creatures that attacked. While they weren’t heartless they disappeared just as easily once defeated. It made all three wonder what kind of problems this world was having. 

They passed ancient looking temples scattered about but it wasn’t until they came across some people that they were given directions to Hyrule castle. There was all kinds of commotion through the towns about the return of the princess and the victory of the champion. All the while, Sora couldn’t get ‘Hyrule’ out of his head. Maybe Donald had mentioned it before. It sounded so familiar. 

The last few years he had been to so many places and learned so many things that he wasn’t the least bit surprised that he couldn’t remember everything. 

“Wanna check out the castle?” Sora asked. 

Riku shrugged, “Think we should? Seems like they’re rebuilding.” 

“Hey, we’ve come with our own princess. We’re just travelers passing through.” Sora grinned. “Shouldn’t cause too much harm.” 

“You see how he uses me now?” Kairi smirked. “Just has me around for my title.” 

“Totally. I’m dating Riku’s for his too.” Sora couldn’t help but tease. 

“Hey!” Riku laughed, diving for Sora but he’d jumped back and already started running. 

“Kairi! Riku’s being mean to me!” 

“You deserve it!” Kairi called after him, following them after a beat when it was clear Sora was running towards the castle while avoiding being caught. It only lasted a good minute before Riku tackled him around the waist and sent both of them rolling through the grass.

“You cheated!”

Riku laughed. “Did not.” He leaned down, catching Sora in the kiss he’d been thinking about since he was fifteen. Being able to steal one whenever he liked was still so surreal. 

“Did too.” Sora mumbled, a smile on his lips. “I’m glad you and Kairi came with me.” 

“I think i have more then proven that i’ll follow you anywhere.” Riku muttered, catching Sora’s hand. “What are you doing?” 

Sora had held his hand partially up, his thumb, pointer and pinky fingers pointed up with the other two pressed down against his palm. “Oh, um…?” 

“You’ve been moving yours hands weird since we got here. Like you’re about to cast a spell but don’t.” Riku said. “Didn’t you noticed?” 

“The gesturing?” Kairi asked as she jogged towards them. “I was wondering about that too.” 

Sora shook his head. “Didn’t realize i was doing it. Dunno.” He looked down at his own hands and wondered why it seemed to make perfect sense to him. Didn’t he do this all the time? 

“No matter.” Kairi said, watching Sora’s confusion and deciding to defuse it. “That castle’s within sight now. Maybe we’ll get to take a look before getting told off.” 

“Kairi’s right.” Riku said, getting up and offering Sora a hand up. “Exploring will put a smile back on your face.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with my face.” Sora mused, lacing his fingers with Riku’s and linking his arm together with Kairi’s as they walked in step through the grass. There was a much bigger town up ahead and the castle was obvious. They could see people working on all kinds of construction projects and just off to the side there seemed to be a cluster of people. 

There were two different caravans by the look of things, alluding to the possibility of special visitors. 

“Maybe this isn’t the time.” Sora commented. “Look at all the people.” 

“I wonder what happened here.” Kairi agreed. “Heartless?” 

“Who knows, but i would think we would have seen some if that was the case.” Riku finally pulled away from Sora to cross his arms and observe from their vantage point. 

“Maybe the Calamity is gone.” Sora said. “That would give them reason to celebrate.” 

Riku frowned. “Calamity?” 

“Yeah, you know, like an evil--why are you looking at me like that?” Sora asked when both of his friends just raised a brow at his explanation. “What?” 

“Sora you don’t even care enough to remember the founders of Destiny Island but you seem to know a lot about this place.” Riku said. “What gives? You sure you haven’t been here?” 

“Positive.” Sora nodded. “It’s just… I mean it makes sense.” 

“I’m sure it does.” Kairi said, watching Sora’s hand move when he spoke. “But only if you knew what was going on here and Riku and i sure don’t. Could this be a place this slipped through the cracks when Naminé was fixing your memories?” 

Sora fidgeting and shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t think so but…” 

“Well then that’s all the more reason for us to take a look around.” Riku said a little more seriously than before. “If it’s affecting you we should find out why.” 

“I wouldn’t go as far as to say all that.” Sora muttered.

Riku shrugged. “My mind’s made up, what do you say?” 

“I’m game.” Kairi nodded. “There has to be someone we can ask.” 

Sora nodded once, but wasn’t sure about getting involved now that there were evidently so many important people about. Being here made him sad, his heart ached but he couldn’t figure out why. It was like having woken up from a bad dream and not remembering the details. 

“C’mon you.” Riku said quietly, pulling Sora along as they headed towards the castle. There were so many people around that they hardly gave three new ones a glance. The closer they got the the castle grounds the more things started to change. There was a large group of women all watching them suspiciously but none had approached them yet. They were obviously with one of the visiting caravans. On the other side were… 

“Zora!” Sora gasped, looking absolutely excited. “Freaking cool!” 

“Sora, hush.” Kairi hissed when that earned him a few glances. 

Riku grunted his agreement. “What’s a Zora? What are they?” 

“You know, like shark people.” Sora laughed. “Oh man, i always wanted to meet a Zora.” 

“Since when?” Riku frowned. 

Kairi chuckled. “Aren’t you afraid of sharks?”

Sora sighed. “Yeah and let me tell you, i don’t know if Atlantica fixed it or made it worse.” 

“Well when you can always bop a shark on the nose with a keyblade...” Kairi snickered. 

“Wait, back up.” Riku sighed, feeling like he was dealing with their ten year old selves again. “Focus. Where did you learn all this stuff?” 

Sora shrugged. “Dunno but it’s in here.” He tapped his head. “Can’t be all bad right?” 

They made it to the inner courtyard before they were stopped by several guards. It seemed like a strangely high number of them until they realized there was a group sitting at a nearby table filled with foods and drinks. 

“Halt.” One demanded. “What business do you have here with the princess of Hyrule?” 

“We don’t, exactly.” Riku said, taking charge.

There was a seriously huge, red Zora and a small red headed girl that had already turned to glance at them. Next to them was a blond woman speaking quietly but Sora had lost most of his interest in them when he made eye contact with the only blond man. 

It hit Sora so hard he staggered back into Riku and felt the tears start to flow down his face. This was why he was here. This. 

Following his heart never steered him wrong. 

“You must leave.” The guard said. “This is not place for-” He was shoved aside, ready to curse at whoever had been so bold but shut up the second he laid eyes on the blond man. He was staring at Sora with the warmest smile. 

“I promised.” Sora said not bothering to wipe his tears away. “You’re awake.” 

The blond man dragged Sora into his arms, hugging him fiercely with only a quiet, barely noticeable sound. Whatever kind of declaration that made had the guards backing off quickly. He apparently was not a man to trifle with.

“Guess we might get things cleared up faster than we’d thought.” Kairi muttered, getting a nod from Riku who was watching Sora’s interaction very carefully. The man had yet to let go, but even he had a single tear stain down his face.

The blond woman approached, and given her attire it didn’t take much of a leap for them to assume she was the princess. She cleared her throat politely. “Link? Are these friends of yours?” 

Link pulled away but patted Sora’s face first as he nodded. He didn’t say a word, but gestured carefully with his hands the same way Sora had been doing all day. 

Riku and Kairi exchanged another confused glance and looked up in surprise when the princess seemed to be able to decipher it. 

“Little brother?” She blinked, looking just as surprised. 

“Link! I did not know you had family still living!” The Zora spoke loudly, excited from where he stood at the table. 

“Are you Zelda?” Sora asked, his hands moving as he spoke. “I’ve wanted to meet you! I’m Sora.” 

“Sora,” Zelda repeated with a smile. “I’m sorry, maybe my memories aren’t as intact as i had thought.” 

Link’s hands moved again and Sora only laughed. 

“I’m sorry.” Kairi said as she approached. She offered Link a smile. “I’m Kairi. This is Riku.” Link’s eyes fluttered from one to the other. “Are you...actually speaking with your hands? Sora’s been doing it all day and we couldn’t figure out why.” 

“Oh!” Sora laughed, “Sorry, yeah, i just remembered that. Link doesn't speak. He signs. He taught me how.” 

“But when?” Riku asked, trying to put together a proper timeline when Sora could have possible had time for something like that. He wasn't stupid but he sure didn't learn things like a language over night. 

“I admit, i’m curious.” Zelda said, “Won’t the three of you come join us. Link does not make friends lightly so i am sure you’ll be most welcome. Right Link?” She received an easy nod.

“Thank you.” Riku said, grabbing Sora’s hand with just a touch a jealousy as they followed her to the table. He was not at all oblivious to the smirk Link sent him. 

“I am princess Zelda.” She introduced. “You’ve caught us getting ready for a bit of a meeting but we’re still waiting for two others to arrive so we have plenty of time. Do all three of you know Link?” 

“Just me,” Sora said, but grinned at his friends. “Link is the Hyrule Champion.” He turned to Link quickly. “Did you defeat Ganon?” 

Link held up his fingers in victory and Sora threw his head back and laughed. 

“Yes!” 

Zelda laughed quietly. “With us we have Lady Riju the Chief of Gerudo.” She gestured to the red headed child. “And Sidon, Prince of the Zora.” 

“It’s wonderful to meet any friends of Link!” Sidon grinned, showing off truly frightening teeth. 

“Though your attires are strange. Are you travelers?” Riju asked. 

'Sora is a warrior. I suspect the other two are as well.' Link signed, smiling when Sora mumbled his translations to his friends

“We are though Kairi is technically also a princess.” Sora said, smiling when Kairi shoved him lightly and mumbled for him to be quiet. 

“Where were you exactly, during Link’s fight with Ganon?” Riju asked, somewhat accusatory.

Link tsked, the sound oddly enough gaining everyone’s attention. For someone who did not speak, he was definitely heard. ‘The goddess had given Sora his own task. He’s done more than his share.’

That drew the Chief up short to be scolded and old memories finally clicked for Sora. These must be the new champions, since the four friends Link had before…

“Tell me,” Zelda interrupted before their discussion could continue. “Where did the two of you meet?” 

Sora grinned sheepishly. “In the World of Sleeping Hero's.” 

“What?” Kairi blinked. 

Riku perked up, putting the pieces together. “While you were asleep. That was the only time you could have managed it.”

“Uh huh.” Sora grinned, “I woke up first and promised Link i would wake him up if he wasn’t already. How long were you asleep?” 

‘One hundred years.’

“A hundred!” Sora inhaled. “You were in that place for that long?” 

Link shrugged. ‘It’s a blur of time. I don’t remember most of it. I do remember your time there though.’

“Jeez, and i thought being there for a year was a long time.” 

“So, wait…” Riju frowned, looking a touch more concerned for Sora. “You were also put to sleep? That sounds awful.” 

“Sometimes hard decisions need to be made.” Riku muttered. 

Zelda seemed to agree, she offered a faint smile as she nodded. “Yes. It’s something i sense everyone at this table knows a great deal about.” 

“Perhaps we should speak of something more pleasant.” Sidon beamed. “This isn’t our official gathering anyway! Sora! Friends, how long will you be visiting for?” 

Kairi smothered her laughter but she seemed to like Sidon’s energy. “We really don’t have a schedule. Our war is over for now and we’ve been allotted time for ourselves to travel and make up for what we’ve missed.” 

“Should you find yourselves so inclined we in the Zora Domain would love to have you visit. Family of Link would be quite welcome!” 

Riju snickered. “Well, I wish i could offer the same boost. Where i am personally happy to grant Link favors, there are no men allowed in my inner city. Unless you wish to take the same route Link took.” She smirked at the Hero of Hyrule but he only shrugged, not the least bit embarrassed by her teasing. 

“Which is what?” Riku asked. 

“Dressing as a woman and blending in. He’s quite good at it.” Riju laughed, looking honestly delighted. 

Again, Link just shrugged. 

“I’d do it.” Sora mimicked his shrug. It was remarkable how similar they were in little ways. “I’ve dressed up as a lot of things. I don’t know if i’d make a pretty girl or not but i’d give it a try.” 

“You’d make a lovely girl.” Kairi teased. “Not sure how Riku would do though. He’s got a pretty face but he’s huge.” 

“That might work in his favor.” Zelda hid her smile behind her teacup as she took a sip. “You see the woman of Gerudo are warriors. They are very skilled too. They would likely assume him to be a talented warrior and think nothing of his size.” 

“You get all the luck.” Sora pouted. “It’s not my fault i’m smaller than you.” 

Riku sighed. “I think you’re the only one disappointed that i would make a better Gerudo woman than you.” 

“It didn’t seem to hinder Link any.” Sidon commented. “He’s quite on the small side as well.” 

Link gestured, a sign Riku and Kairi assumed was rude given the way no one translated it. 

“There are many places in Hyrule that might catch your interest. If you’d like i’ve no doubt Link could tell you all about them. I doubt anyone knows this land better than him.” Zelda looked amused. “We are still working on rebuilding things here but i’m sure he’ll find a reason to sneak away to guide you should you need to.” 

“We did see a few monsters on our way here.” Riku commented. “Is that normal?” 

“Leftovers.” Riju sneered. 

“Stragglers.” Sidon agreed. “Not everything disappeared along with the Calamity. Not for lack of trying.” 

Sora looked at Link, somewhat fascinated by the way his eyes shifted to whoever was talking. It reminded him of Riku and Terra. Both far to used to being on the alert. He appeared relaxed but Sora was willing to bet he was tightly wound. 

“Can i see the Master Sword?” Sora asked abruptly, gaining everyone’s attention when he just grinned broadly at Link. 

‘Can i see your keyblade?’ 

“Yeah!” Sora shot up from his seat and rounded the table to get to Link. He pulled the Master Sword free from its sheath and Sora could feel it without touching. It was a blade meant to defeat evil. In all honesty, it didn’t seem too different from a keyblade. It was a tool of light that happened to be very picky about its owner. 

In the World of Sleeping Hero's the two of them had been able to talk about all kinds of things, but trinkets hadn’t followed them. Link had not had his sword with him and Sora had not been able to call his keyblade. It was a place for healing and weapons evidently hadn’t been allowed. 

“Cool.” Sora mumbled in awe. He thought he was doing well to keep his hands to himself. It was Link’s blade and he would respect that. “So there’s only this one?” 

‘Right’ 

“You had a lot of things you promised to show me.” Sora pointed out. 

‘Keyblade first.’ 

Sora laughed and nodded. “Kay.” He held his hand out, summoning his Kingdom keyblade to his hand. It appearing out of nothing had half of the table’s occupants gasping but Link didn’t seem to mind it. It wasn’t so different from his bags that held his supplies. 

“Sora.” Riku groaned. “World Order.” 

“It’s just Link,” Sora didn't sound even a little contrite as he held his blade out for Link to examine. “He already knows about everything that happened before i went to sleep.” 

“How did it do that?” Riju frowned. 

‘It’s a gift from the goddesses.’ Link answered smoothly. ‘A very rare talent.’ 

“It speaks of a great deal of magic. That’s so fascinating!” Sidon said. He was clearly ready to be as accepting or the strangeness as Link was.

Sora nodded, happy just to watch the way Link examined the keyblade. It seemed to be both everything he was expecting while being so very foreign to him. “Riku and Kairi have one too.” 

“Sora…” Riku gave an exasperated sigh but Kairi had already held her hand out, her Destiny’s Embrace appearing. 

“May as well.” She said, giving Riku a cheeky smile. 

“Please do.” Sidon beamed and Riku found himself unable to turn down such an excited request. His keyblade appeared without further prompting and gained all the same attention. 

Sora glanced around, pleased with the outcome of the day. He’d had no idea what was in store for him when he picked this world but everything had worked out for the best. Locking eyes with Link was all it took for those memories to flood back. 

He’d been devastated when he’d had to leave his friend behind but when he’d woken up and all knowledge of the older man had faded like a real dream. Had Link not been in the World of Sleeping Hero’s he might have gone insane. He’d never done well alone and his heart sank just thinking about how long Link had been in the place by himself. 

The relief he felt over the Hero of Hyrule being awake left him exhausted. Who knows how long it would have taken for him to find his purpose otherwise. 

Sora looked up when Link nudged at him, pulling him from his thoughts. He smiled at him and nodded his head for Sora to follow him. 

“But…” Sora looked back at his friends and found them occupied. Just how long had he been spacing out? 

Riku was examining the weapons the Zora Prince had with him and Riju and Zelda both seemed interested in Kairi’s clothes. It would take them all a bit to notice Sora and Link had wandered off. Any guards that had attempted to follow them were quickly dismissed by the wave of Link’s arm.

‘You’ve grown so much.’ Link finally signed. 

“You seem the same to me. I must have seemed so tiny to you.” Sora laughed, back in the habit of singing as he spoke to Link. He was out of practice. 

Link nodded. ‘I wanted badly to protect you. You seemed far too young to be traveling the way you were. I’m glad you are all right.’ 

Sora felt his throat tightened but he smiled anyway. “You are such a worrier. Big brother to the end, huh?” 

Link actually snorted. ‘I don’t know if i’d be any good at that, but i did worry about you i guess. How did your tasks unfold? You found your friends obviously.’

“Oh boy,” Sora sighed. “That long story got even longer. Like ten times longer. So much has happened, but we’ve won. For now anyway.” 

‘Sometimes that is all we can ask for.’ Link agreed, patting Sora shoulder. ‘I should like to hear the whole story some time.’ 

“Me too!” Sora grinned. “I’d love to know about your fight with Ganon. Sidon is so cool. I’d love to meet a Rito too!” 

‘Stay a while longer and you will.’ Link signed. ‘Your friends might like it too.’

“Absolutely.” Sora said. “Hyrule is beautiful. Just like you described it but better.” 

Link looked amused. ‘I guess i’m not one for words.’ 

Sora laughed instantly. “I dunno. You did a pretty good job. Even Riku thought this place was incredible.” 

‘Riku…’ Link hummed quietly, so low Sora almost missed it. ‘I’m glad you found him. He seems rather fond of you too.’ 

“Well.” Sora went pink and shrugged, finally sitting in the grass when Link deemed them far enough away for a little privacy. “Yeah…” 

‘Yeah?’ Link raised a brow and sat across from him. ‘Someone will need to translate for me so he and i can have a talk. Perhaps Sidon would humor me.’ 

“Talk to him about what?” Sora’s voice went up and octave, ending in a squeak. “Everything is fine!” 

Link smiled, mischief in his features. ‘To find out if he feels the same way you do.’ 

Sora was sure he was red by now. “What are you talking about? How do you even know we’re dating!?”

He made that soft noise in his throat. ‘I was going to be disappointed in him if you weren’t.’ 

“What?” 

‘Sora.’ Link always seemed so patient. ‘You were younger last we met, but i don’t think you realize how in love with him you were. I could tell. With your every story. With how much you wanted to find him.’ 

“Oh God…” Sora groaned, face hidden in his hands. He was embarrassed and Link waited until he peeked up again to continue signing. 

‘You told me about your challenges. Your differences. I had hoped with the way the two of you parted last that he would further redeem himself. It seems he has.’ 

“He has.” Sora’s voice cracked. “You won’t believe the things he’s done for me since.” 

‘I’m sure i will.’ Link smiled and reached out to pat Sora’s head this time. ‘He seems to be worthy of all the love you have for him. Given the way he was scowling at me he must have his own overprotective streak.’ 

“He wasn’t glaring at you…” 

‘Yes he was. I would have been disappointed if he didn’t. He seems good for you.’ 

Sora looked up and tried not to pout. “He is.” 

‘Then you want mind if i have a small talk with him.’ 

“Link!” Sora whined. “You don’t have to do that. We’re fine. Me and him! You and me! We’re all fine!” 

Link shrugged, not looking particularly moved. ‘It won’t take long.’ 

“That’s not the point! You really are like an annoying big brother.” 

Link dipped his head in thanks and Sora sputtered out a laugh. 

“That wasn’t meant to be the compliment you’re taking it as!” 

‘Oh well.’

Sora huffed and as happy as he was, didn’t know if he liked the idea of Link asking Riku about his intentions. That would get embarrassing real fast. 

‘I really am so happy to see you. Can you really stay a little while? A day or two?’ Link signed when it was clear that Sora was pouting and temporarily boycotting conversation. ‘There’s so much i want to show you. Everything i promised. What do you say?’

Sora’s lips upturned into a reluctant smile that betrayed his excitement. “Yeah. We have time…”


End file.
